Growing Up Fabulous
by xozanessaloveox
Summary: Everything changed after the staff party at Lava Springs. But my life goes on. I'm Sharpay Evans, age sixteen going on seventeen, and this is my story. Major ZEKEPAY Minor TROYELLA CHAYLOR JELSI RYANxOC
1. Introduction

SATURDAY, JULY 29  
10:30 AM

It really bugs me when people ignore me. I mean, doesn't it annoy you? Don't you hate it when people have their attention on something that's not you?

Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sharpay Diamond-Micah Evans. I know, I like my middle name too. I have longish blond hair, and big brown eyes. I'm pretty tall, about 5 foot 5 inches, and I'm healthily (note to self: ask Gabi if that's even a word) thin. I'm a gorgeous girl, if I do say so myself.

I'm sixteen years old, I'll be seventeen in six days, and I just finished my junior year at East High. I know, hurrah, hurrah. But it's kind of scary, I mean, I'm graduating this year. I'll be going to college. College. It's such a freaky word. The kind of freaky when you realize that...shit, I can't think of any comparisons. Okay, never mind. But still, I'm still a little weirded out. I really hope I can get into Julliard, the school of my dreams. Mom says I should have a list of backups in case I don't get in, (which I highly doubt) so here it is.

-Boston Conservatory (Where Ryan wants to go)  
-AADA Hollywood (can you say 'star-spying?')  
-American Conservatory Theatre (my caunt Ruby works there)  
-UCLA (more star-spying!)  
-National Theatre Conservatory (Mom wants me to go here. Pff, Like I'll listen to that backstabbing yogi.)  
-American Academy of Dramatic Arts (I'm actually considering this one, New York, baby!)  
-CCRI (ha, that's just a joke.)

So the list actually turned out to be pretty long, I guess. If you'd consider six plus the community college one long.

SUNDAY, JULY 30  
6:00 PM

Taylor and Gabi and Kelsi came over today. I swear if Gabriella so much utters another word about what a great kisser Troy Bolton is, I think I might just hurl. Or if Taylor says one more word about how Chad's hair bounces when they...um...never mind, I'm going to strangle her. Or if Kelsi talks about what a sweetheart that dumb-ass Jason Cross is, I'm going to punch her in the face.

These are the girls I call my friends. Kelsi's really sweet, she's short and thin and has medium length auburn hair. She has big greenish-bluish eyes, and wears squareish glasses all the time. She's dating Jason Cross, the smart-ass-thinks-he's-funny basketball player, who thinks he's the funniest kid in the world when he's really not. Kelsi's pretty awesome though, she's really understanding and easy to talk to...Ohmigod, I sound like Taylor.

Taylor. She's okay, but is sometimes a know-it-all. She's got dark skin and long black hair, with big brown eyes. She's a little on the chubby side, but that doesn't stop her from doing anything. Seriously. Ever since she hooked up with Chad Danforth, she's been acting so different, like they went cross country skiing a little while ago, (in Colorado. In the winter.) and there even planning this crazy sky diving trip. It's wacked.

Next there's Gabriella, who's probably the second prettiest in our group, the first being me. Gabi's pretty cool I guess, aside from stealing the guy from my dreams right out from under my nose. It still annoys me sometimes, their PDAs, and stuff, but when they have those touching moments that make me want to puke or bang my head on the wall, I know how much they really like each other. I don't think they've uttered the 'L' word to each other yet, but it's pretty obvious they're in love. Okay, back to her appearance. She has long, loosely curled ebony brown hair, almost black even, and big chocolate brown eyes. She's about 5 foot 1 inch, which makes her the shortest out of our group.

While I'm describing my friends, I might as well include the guys.

There's my twin, Ryan, who's like my best friend. He has shaggy-ish blond hair, and bluey-greenish eyes, kind of like Kelsi's. He's a little taller than me, being a guy, and has an unusual hat fetish. I swear, he has a whole closet-full of hats. Everyday, he wears a different colored or patterned or styled hat. His best friend is Kelsi, which makes sense because she has the same interest in hats as he does. Some people in our class think he's gay, but he's not because he has this huge crush on a girl in our homeroom, I think her name's Lizzie or Lauren or something.

Ryan's really close to Jason, who as I said before is a dumb-ass. He's on the basketball team, which kind of requires him to be tall, and he has dark brown hair, probably the same color as Gabriella's, and has brown eyes. He and Gabi are cousins, but you wouldn't know because he has no common sense whatsoever, and she has the highest IQ ever. He's going out with Kelsi, as I said before. I guess Jason's a nice guy, but he has a competitive side, and a protective side, so whenever someone messes with Kelsi, his eyes get all dark, and he shoots these threats at them, and bag, they're gone.

And then there's Troy. Troy Bolton. He's about 5 foot 10 inches, and has chaggy brown hair and really blue blue eyes. He works out a lot, and has the best biceps I've ever seen... oh, Gosh. I don't like him anymore, he made it pretty clear that he doesn't like me either, when he and Gabi FINALLY had their first kiss, and then I took the liberty of signaling Mr. Fulton to turn on the sprinklers again, because at the moment I thought it'd stop them, but obviously it didn't, because they just kept on making out right there in front of everyone.

And then there's Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, whom I despise with my life. He's got dark skin, and an afro, and is about 5 foot 9 inches or something, I don't really pay that much attention to his height. He's dating Taylor, obviously, and they have a pretty...physical relationship, so to speak. In other words, All they do all the time is have sex and make out and grope each other. It's really disturbing, actually.

Finally, there's Zeke. Zeke Baylor. He's kind of a mystery to me. I've seen him around, and even held hands with him when Troy and Gabriella had their first kiss, but then I ran away because I was so angry about their hook up. He's the center for the basketball team, which I guess requires him to be really tall. He has dark skin, and I think his eyes are brown, but I don't really remember, it was dark.

So, those are my friends. Pretty crazy. But this.

This is the story of _my _life.


	2. Take the Gosh Darn Lilies!

SUNDAY, JULY 30  
10:30 PM

At dinner, which is usually the most uneventful meal of the day, something interesting actually happened. We were in the dining room, me sitting at the head of the table and Daddy at the other, Mother decided to bring up the subject of me and Ryan's party. Oooh, the famous seventeenth birthday party.

"Are you two excited for your party?" Mother asked, letting a pea drop from her mouth as she talked. That woman really needs to learn some table manners.

"Yes," I said, dabbing at the corners of my mouth with my pink napkin. I know it's a little over dramatic, but I like to rub things in people's faces.

"Shar, did I tell you that Lauren was coming?" Ryan asked me. Who's this Lauren person he speaks of? If he invited another teacher, I'm going to kill him!

"Who's Lauren?" I asked, with a little bit more disgust than I wanted to. Ryan started blushing, and then I remembered who this Lauren figure was. Lauren Valliere was the girl the Ryan had a crush on. I had seen her a little in the hallways, and she's in our homeroom, but I've never really talked to her. She has dull brown hair and light brown eyes. She's nothing gorgeous, but she's not hideous either. I noticed she bites her nails, though, which is never a good sign.

"Lauren Valliere, Shar," he said, staring me down. I raise my eyebrows and look back at my food. Touchy, touchy.

"Is this the same Lauren you're smitten with, Son?" Daddy asked. I snickered a little at this comment, because it's normal for Daddy to butt into our personal lives like this. He was like this when I liked Troy as well. Ryan started blushing some more.

"I guess," he mumbled, wiping his mouth and excusing himself.

I guess that you could call that exciting, considering the usual chatter that we have at dinner. It's mostly small talk, and Daddy's usually on the phone with someone.

-  
MONDAY, AUGUST 1  
9:30 AM

The florists are coming today, because I have the dreadful job of showing them where are the flowers are to go on the day of our party. did I tell you about that? Oh, stupid me.

It's a Hollywood Awards theme, which was Ryan's idea, and we're going all out. Daddy's getting us a red carpet, we're getting reserved parking spaces, and Daddy's hiring photographers and valet parking. Celebrity A La Carte is catering the party, Daddy's paying them to bring out their finest food from Los Angeles, and you don't even know the best part.

BOYS LIKE GIRLS IS PERFORMING AT ME AND RYAN'S SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY PARTY!!

Ohmigawd, I'm so freaking excited. Boys Like Girls is like my favorite band in the entire universe! Daddy and their manager are old friends, and he knows how much I love them, so he got in touch with their manager, who's name escapes me right now, and got them to perform at my party! It's going to be fabulous!

I already have my dress choices narrowed down to three. One is a dark gold sparkly baby-doll strapless dress, that comes up to about mid-thigh. The next one is a salmon-y color, stapless taffeta gown, with silver sparkly edging, and a ruched bottom with a purple sash and a bow that ties right under the bust. The last one is a gold V-neck, that is cut high in the front and and low in the back. The bodice has five satin gold bands, and there's a bow with a real diamond in the middle of a gold bow on the hip.

The last one is personally my favorite, but I'll have to ask Gabriella and my older sister, Tinsley, whom we call Tinsy, because they both have great taste. Tinsley is more my style, by Gabi's good at telling me whether I look slutty or not; she is kind of a...prude.

Anyway, tomorrow the girls and I are going shopping for their dresses, the only reason I'm going is because I don't want them to look more fabulous than me; if thats even possible; and so I can tell them if their attire is suitable. (You don't know Taylor, if she could, she'd come in overalls. I know, hideous.)

Ryan's wearing a white suit with a gold tie, (or pink, depending on which dress I choose) and a white hat with a gold or pink band. He says it's unfair, that he should be able to wear what he wants; that it's his party too, but, since I'm the older ne, by five minutes and sixteen seconds ( the best five minutes of my life, if you ask me) I get to choose the attire. Plus, he got to choose the theme. I think that we should've done a Greek God theme, but NOOO! we had to do the stupid Hollywood theme. Whatever. I'm not going to dwell on the past.

MONDAY, AUGUST 1  
12:30 PM

I officially hate florists. They're all stuck up and snobby and annoying and cry if they get one speck of dirt on their clothes. I asked Ryan why they got mad about the dirt thing, and didn't they plant the flowers and stuff, but florists arrange the already cut flowers, which doesn't seem that hard if you ask me. And if one more of those stupid, huge nosed flower pickers asks me one more time if I want lilies, I'm going to strangle someone. Why can't they get it through their rock filled skulls that I DON'T WANT THE GODDAMN LILIES?! Jesus.

Anyway, Gabriella and Kelsi are here, thankfully, or else I might spontaneously combust, and they're helping me the thirty-some florists that are running around Micah Hall, some with fake flowers and some with real ones. Gabriella and Kelsi are answering all of the questions they're asking me, with the help of Ryan, of course, and they're taking a lot of stress off of my shoulders.

"Would you lik the lilies?" a guy with a dark mustache asks me, holding a bouquet of purple flowers. Oh my GOD! I'm going to strangle him! I narrow my eyes and glare at the guy. WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS? _I'M _SHARPAY EVANS! I feel hands on my arms holding me back from lashing out on the guy. Ryan and Kelsi are holding me back, and Gabriella isn't in sight. Finally, I spot her, and she bumps my Daddy in the hip, pushing him out of the way, snatching a megaphone from his hands. She turns it on.

"Hey!" she says, her voice bellowing through the hall. Everyone stops and looks at her.

"Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans do _not _want lilies at their party. Am I clear? NO LILIES!" she yells into the megaphone. About ten guys hang their heads, their hands full of the purple flowers, and they stalk out the door. Gabriella smiles sweetly and gives the crowd a thumbs up.

"Carry on," she says into the microphone.

God, that girl fucking rocks.

* * *

**I liked that. Absolutely no offence to florists whatsoever, my aunt is a florist, and I reallyl ove her. I just wanted to portray Sharpay's annoyance.**

**And I promise, there will be Zekepay in the future!!**

**xxx**


	3. Saleswomen and Gross Caterers

TUESDAY, AUGUST 2  
12:03 PM

Ryan and I went to lunch with the caterers, who, in my opinion, will do a fabulous job. They started talking to each other about steaks and they got really excited, and then Ryan got really into their conversation, so I think it'll be good. I had no idea what they were talking about, they were using all kinds of coking lingo that were just going in one ear and out the other.

My pink Sidekick started vibrating and playing 'The World Should Revolve Around Me' (awesome song, B.T.W.).

"Hello?" I asked, still chewing on my steak tip.

"Um, Sharpay?" It's Gabriella's abnormally high-pitched voice. It can get kind of annoying after a while.

"Yeah, is this Gabi?" I asked, confused on why she was calling me.

"Um, yeah, are you coming?" she asked. Oh shit. I totally forgot! I'm supposed to be shopping with the girls today! They're my VIPs, and I need to make sure they all look equally fabulous, but of course. not a fab as moi.

"Oh my God, Gabi, I totally forgot. Where are you?" I asked, wiping off my mouth and gathering up my things. Ryan obviously got my message because he was ending his conversation with the caterer and getting up.

"We're outside Tiza at the mall," she replied. Oh, that's easy. The mall is within walking distance of the outdoor cafe we were at, in fact, I can see it from where I'm standing.

"Okay, be there in a sec," with that I hung up, knowing there wouldn't be an answer anyway. I gathered up my stuff, but just as I was about to leave, the caterer guy grabbed my arm. Okay, ew. I shook it off, and stuck my nose in the air.

"What?" I asked, in my most posh voice.

"Where are you going, Ms. Evans?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Gosh, it isn't even any of their business.

"I'm going to the mall. Now go home, and remember everything I told you!" I yelled at them, getting really aggravated. That is one of my pet peeves. Nosy people. Well, I guess I can be a little nosy at times, well, actually a lot nosy, but that's me. I'm Sharpay Evans. What do you expect?

TUESDAY, AUGUST 2  
12:15 PM

I officially hate saleswomen. Especially the kind that are all posh in their overly creased pants and stiff jackets, and jet black hair and too much eyeliner. I also hate the kind that calls your best friend fat, and suggests a butt-ugly craphole dress to her. And the kind that gets your other friend a size 8, when the friend claims she's a size four, but the woman claims that an eight wil fit them better. I had the luxury of finding all of these traits in one woman.

"Dear, that dress is everything but flattering on you," the woman said, who's shiny white name-tag said Layne. what a stuck up name. But of course, I'm named after a dog, so I shouldn't be talking.

"Really? I think it looks good on her?" Ryan said, who was sitting on the couch in the corner, looking at a hat catalog. I swear, he isn't gay. Kelsi's his date for the party. He asked him hisself.

"No, no, no," Layne-lady said, "let me get you a more flattering fit," she insisted. She picked up a random dress off of a random rack, which happened to be an ugly puke-green color, and handed it to Gabriella, the one whom she was criticizing.

"You want me to wear that?" Gabriella asked calmly. I swear, that girl is _way _too nice. Layne-lady nodded.

"Yes, dear. It'll look so much better than that hideous thing you have on now," Layne-lady said. Gabriella looked down at her dress. It actually did look awesome on her, it was a strapless ivory number, that fell right below the knees with a black bow under the bust.

"No, don't do it, Gabi!" I called to her, as she reluctantly took the dress from Layne-lady's hands.

"Excuse me, miss, but I think I know what looks good and what doesn't, and that necklace your wearing, does _not _look good." _Ohhh, she's going to get it. _I actually even heard Kelsi, Taylor, Gabi, and Ryan gasp when she said this. I mean, no one insults Sharpay Evans' clothes. No one.

"Excuse me? Are you the one who started the fashion club at her school? Are you the one who has been modelling for thirteen years and has worked with professional stylists? No, you're not, and let me tell you Layne, if you knew what looked good, you would not be wearing that much eye makeup, and you would not be wearing that bra, because it makes your boobs look like they're about to fall off." I was quite proud of myself after I told her off.

"My name's not Layne. I'm borrowing this name-tag from a friend."

_Saleswomen. _You can't live with them, but you can definitely live without them.

* * *

**Did you like that? REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	4. The Rules

TUESDAY, AUGUST 3  
3:46 PM

Everyone's at my house, because I'm going over the VIP rules. There actually is a lot. And when you're Sharpay Evans, those rules must be followed. I'm standing on the stage at Lava Springs, with Ryan slightly behind me, and all of my VIPs are standing in the grass below me. It must look kind of ridiculous though, since I'm on this huge stage, and theres only about ten people below me.

"May I have your attention please?" I said sweetly into the microphone. No one shuts up.

"Guys," people keep talking, "HEY! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK!" I bellow into the microphone. _Thank you. _

"As you all know, you people are somewhat important enough," I glanced at Chad, "to be in my VIP group." Ryan cleared his throat behind me. Oh, right. "_Our _VIP group." The group consists of Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, my sister Tinsley, Zeke, Lauren Valliere, and for some reason, Chad. He's friends with Ryan, so he made me include him. Whatever.

"But there are some rules. That _must _be followed," I looked at Chad again. I took out the folded pink piece of paper from the pocket of my pink pants.

"Rule number one, there will be no hairspray in the limo," again, I look at Chad. "Rule number two. There will be no groping in the limo, as long as Ryan and I are in there." I look at Troy and Gabriella. They looked down and blushed. Ha.

"Rule number three. There will be no bad jokes told in my limo. The last thing we need is for me to even more stressed out than I already am, and pull on Jason's--_someone's _hair," I look at Jason with piercing eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm just a good-looking bystander!" Everyone groaned. I don't even know if that was supposed to be funny or what.

"Rule number four. Each person i nmy limo must have a date. I don't want to look like I'm friends with ugly people who can't get a guy/girl." This rule is kind of hypocritical, because I'm the only one in the limo who doesn't have a date. Maybe I'll ask Zeke to be my escort. Yes, I like that idea. He's kind of cute I suppose, and it'd benefit both of us because neither of us have dates.

"Which reminds me," I added, "Zeke, do you have a date?" he shook his head. "Good, then you're my escort." His face broke out into smiles, and he was patted on the back by Troy and Chad. Not wanting to lose the attention, I stomped my pink stilettos on the ground, and everyone looked back at me. I smiled a fake sweet smile at them.

"Hmm, thanks for listening. Rule number five. All VIPs must have formal dress, according to the theme, which is Hollywood Red Carpet, thanks to Ryan." I looked over at Ryan who was mouthing stuff to Lauren who was sitting in the audience, or group of people, rather. Chad raised his hand, looking like a little boy.

"What, Chad?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Are we allowed to..."

"NO."

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Yes, but knowing you, it's bound to be something ridiculous, so it's just easier to say know to everything you say." Chad scrunched up his eyebrows as everyone laughed. Maybe this whole thing won't be so hard.

TUESDAY, AUGUST 3  
6:09 PM

You know, it just dawned on me that my party's tomorrow. OH MY GOD, MY FREAKING PARTY'S TOMORROW! Maybe I should make up a schedule, because, you know, it's gonna be pretty hectic.

6:00 AM: Wake up, shower, brush teeth  
6:30 AM: leave to pick up the girls and go to the salon.  
7:10 AM: My hair appointment with Jessa.  
7:15 AM: Gabi's hair appointment with Marianne.  
8:00 AM: Taylor's hair appointment with Jessa.  
8:00 AM Kelsi's hair appointment with Marianne.  
8:00 AM: Lauren's hair appointment with Francis.  
8:00 AM: Gabi and my manicure appointments.  
8:45 AM: Kelsi and Taylor's Manicures.  
9:05 AM: Breakfast at Bree-Lynn's.  
9:30 AM: Back to Lava Springs.  
9:45 AM: VIP meeting.  
10:00 AM: Florists come and set up flowers.  
10:30 AM: Caterers come and set up in kitchen.  
10:45 AM: Leave for tanning salon.  
11:00 AM: Me and Gabi's tanning appointment.  
11:10 AM: Kelsi, Taylor, and Lauren's tanning appointment.  
11:30 AM: Massages for Gabi, Lauren and I.  
12:00 PM: Massages for Kelsi and Taylor and I. (Mine's extra long. To lift that extra stress.)  
12:45 PM: Lunch/VIP meeting.  
1:45 PM: Head back to Lava Springs.  
2:00 PM: BOYS LIKE GIRLS ARRIVES FOR SOUND CHECK!  
2:30 PM: BOYS LIKE GIRLS meet and greet for VIPs. 9That's how special WE are.)  
3:00 PM: Boys Like Girls go into hair/makeup/wardrobe.  
3:05 PM: Get into dresses.  
3:30 PM: Red Carpet arrives.  
3:45 PM: Photographers arrive and get in place.  
4:00 PM: Makeup artist arrives.  
4:05 PM: My makeup appointment.  
4:15 PM: Gabi's makeup appointment.  
4:25 PM: Kelsi's Makeup appointment.  
4:35 PM: Lauren's Makeup appointment.  
4:45 PM: Taylor's makeup appointment.  
4:45 PM: Lauren leaves to go choose the music mix with Ryan.  
5:00 PM: Boys arrive a Lava Springs.  
5:10 PM: Pictures.  
6:00 PM: Walking the red carpet instruction.  
6:30 PM: We get in the limo and drive to Tinsley's and pick her up.  
7:00 PM: PARTY STARTS!  
7:15 PM: Arrival.

Wow, there's a lot of stuff that has to be done. I never realized that. Oh, well, it's going to be perfect. It has to be.


End file.
